It was only meant to be a visit
by Ammy-chan
Summary: Iceland just wanted to go visit Norway. A friendly visit or so that was what it was suppose to be. It wasn't suppose to be anything more! NorIce. Lemon. Incest. Yaoi.


**A/N:**  
>My first story. Wasn't sure if I should upload it or not but in the end I decided to.<br>Something I came up with randomly one day.  
>Characters might be slightly OOC. Sorry Dx<br>I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the storyline to this fic. Haha.

* * *

><p>"Norway, I've come to visit" Iceland said as he poked his head through the front door. There was no answer.<p>

He found it strange that the words 'I've come to visit' came out of his mouth. He was sure he never visited Norway because they _always_ saw each other...even when he didn't want to see him. He waved off the feeling of awkwardness.

"Norway?" He called again, still no answer. He would usually expect an "Oh, Iceland, hello" or something along those lines and also seeing Norway's head pop out from somewhere giving him he's usual blank stare look.

Iceland opened the door wider and stepped inside. He turned around and shut the door quietly. As he closed the door he didn't notice that Norway had slowly snuck up behind him. Using this opportunity Norway snaked his arms around Iceland's waist and rested his head on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland jumped in surprise and stiffened.

"N-Norway! Don't do that!" Iceland stuttered, grabbing onto Norway's arms trying to pry them off. Iceland disliked how touchy Norway had become after the incident about finding that they were actually biological brothers.

Norway leaned his head onto Iceland's shoulder and mumbled into it. The vibration from Norway's mumbling sent a small shiver up Iceland's spine.

"Mmmm...Ice...can't you stay still for a bit..." Norway mumbled into Iceland's shoulder.

"A-Ah...s-sorry..." Iceland stuttered quietly as he stood still. Norway whispered something to catch Iceland's attention.

"Did you say something Nor...?" Iceland asked suspiciously glancing to the side at Norway's head.

"...I just said..." Norway started as he lifted he head and quickly spun Iceland around, continuing "...that you should be this obedient all the time..." finishing with a smirk.

Iceland's eyes widened.

"Eh? W-What?" Iceland stuttered quickly, a blush slowly creeping onto his face.

"Ah~ Little brother. Why so innocent. Hm?~" Norway tapped Iceland on the nose lightly, slightly chuckling.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" Iceland said defensively, glaring.

"Hm?" Norway looked at Iceland amusedly "Why not?~ You're my little brother are you not?~" finishing with a smirk.

"W-Well...I don't like it and...and..." Iceland stuttered, he really didn't know what to say.

"Hm~? What was that...? and what?" Norway said teasingly watching Iceland stutter. It amused Norway quite a bit whenever Iceland acted this way...it was _cute_.

"N-Nothing! Hurry up and let go! I'm going home..." Iceland said pushing Norway out of the way. Iceland thought about that for a second. 'Going home?' he thought to himself. The taste of those words lingered on his tongue. He wasn't sure this sounded right. He wondered if he _ever_ went home without seeing Norway there.

Norway quickly grabbed Iceland's shoulder to keep him in place gripping a bit hard, obviously not wanting to let Iceland leave. This snapped Iceland out of his thoughts.

"Aw...I thought you came to visit your _dear big brother_" Norway said teasingly, thought somewhat straining his voice and emphasising the 'dear big brother' part.

"Y-yeah well...I came and saw you so...now I'm going..." Iceland said still trying to push away even though he could feel Norway's tightening grip on his shoulders. He avoided making any comment about the 'dear big brother' because he didn't want Norway to start _that_.

"No." Norway suddenly said.

Iceland looked at Norway to see his change of expression, if you could call it that. He also noticed the change of tone in Norway's voice.

"You will _stay_" Norway said staring down at Iceland. The emphasis that Iceland noticed when Norway said 'stay' lingered in his ear for a moment.

"W-Why do I have to...You can't tell me what to do..." Iceland said turning his head away like a disobedient child.

Norway suddenly grabbed Iceland by the chin and forced Iceland to look.

"_You will stay_" Norway said again even more sternly.

Iceland was shocked by this and he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't really say no. He pulled his head out of Norway's grip and looked down to the side.

"...F-fine...I'll stay..." Iceland muttered.

Norway smirked at this.

"As you should" Norway muttered quietly so that Iceland couldn't hear.

Norway then turned and started to walk away, heading up the stairs. He turned his head to see Iceland still standing staring back at him.

"Are you coming…?" Norway asked in a monotone.

Iceland looked up to see that Norway was heading up the stairs. Iceland didn't know what to say so he just nodded and began to follow.

o~-~-~-~-~o

As Iceland reached the top of the stairs, he stopped to see Norway entering a room. Clenching his fists he walked towards the room peeking in to see Norway sitting on the bed staring back at him. Norway seemed to be waiting for something to happen, but it more or less likely involved Iceland and the bed.

"Are you going to come in...or just stand there and stare?" Norway asked still staring at Iceland's lonely figure in the doorway.

Iceland hesitantly took one step into the room and stopped. He didn't want to go any closer, the atmosphere in the room made him feel uneasy, though he didn't feel like this was the first time he'd ever been in Norway's room.

"S-So what now?" Iceland asked, trying to hide his nervousness though he really didn't need to be..._yet_.

"Well firstly, you can come closer." Norway said signalling for Iceland to come and stand in front of him. Iceland shook his head in an act of defiance thinking if he didn't listen to Norway, Norway would get bored and let him go. Except that wasn't going to work, he knew except he still tried.

"Not going to listen...?" Norway said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Slowly standing up, he walked over to Iceland grabbing Iceland's hands and dragging him to the bed.

As they reached the edge of the bed, Norway threw Iceland onto it and before Iceland could react Norway climbed on the bed looming over Iceland. Leaning closely to Iceland's ear he blew into it and smirked as he heard the small yelp that left Iceland's mouth.

"...I guess it's time for a bit of punishment...for not listening to me" Norway whispered next to Iceland's ear, "...little brother..." emphasising on the 'little brother'.

"G-Get off me!" Iceland shouted as he finally recovered from his shock. His hands shot out to push off Norway. Well that's what should of happened if Norway didn't think things one step ahead. Norway was ready and grabbed Iceland's wrists pinning them to either side of his head.

"L-Let go!" Iceland shouted as he tried to wriggle out of Norway's grip, though he knew it was a futile attempt he still tried.

Norway ignored this and quickly used one hand so secure both of Iceland's wrists as he began to slid his free hand up Iceland's shirt. Feeling Norway's cold hand touch his skin, Iceland stiffened and stopped moving. He couldn't help but shiver. Norway smirked at his reactions and continued to glide his hand across Iceland's stomach and chest. Norway then tugged at Iceland's neck ribbon loosening it and then pulling it off completely. Iceland's eyes widened as he saw Norway tie it around both his wrists, Norway smirked as he did this because of how much he could do with 2 free hands rather than just one. Iceland thought he could use this opportunity to sit up and somehow use his body to push Norway off yet as he attempted to sit up something was preventing him from moving. Iceland looked up and glared at Norway to see him smirking even more, though that change from a smirk to a bigger smirk (for Norway) was actually not that much of a difference. Clearly Norway was using magic to hold Iceland down.

"Dammit..." Iceland said through gritted teeth looking away. The only response that he received from Norway was a slight chuckle.

Norway began unbuttoning Iceland's shirt using one hand. This was to distract Iceland's attention from Norway's other hand which was slowly moving towards Iceland's pants. Unbuttoning Iceland's pants at the same time Norway started slowly rubbing Iceland's left nipple. Iceland bit his lip still staring at Norway. He finally noticed what Norway was doing to his pants, he was about to protest when _something_ got caught in his throat. Iceland knew that if he opened his mouth this _something_ would please Norway on so many levels and also provide Norway with the satisfaction of his submission.

Norway looked up noticing Iceland's strained expression.

"Is something wrong little brother? Have something to tell me?" Norway said teasingly, knowing exactly what Iceland was trying so hard to do and not to do. Iceland shook his head.

Norway then pulled off Iceland's pants waiting for a reaction of some sort, yet nothing came. This didn't bother him much because he knew Iceland couldn't keep it in for much longer.

Moving up to Iceland's chest, Norway began sucking and licking his nipples. This went on for a while until Norway's ears perked up when he heard a low grunt. He looked up to see Iceland's fully flushed face, Norway just wanted to hear _that_ so he decided to put his hand down Iceland's boxers and lightly grazing the tip of Iceland's penis.

This had done it. This one act and tipped Iceland off the scale and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"A-Ahhh~..." Iceland moaned, rather loudly. He quickly bit his lip. His face began heating up, turning beet red.

"You seem to be enjoying this...shall we go a bit further...?" Norway said greatly amused, as be put his hand on top of Iceland's bulge rubbing it gently.

Iceland shook is head. Norway didn't like these silent answers.

"What was that?" Norway asked, rubbing slightly harder.

This caused Iceland to gasp and moan.

"A-Ahh...s-stop...i-it...N-Nor..." Iceland pleaded.

Norway was too amused to stop, he enjoyed torturing his little brother, he found these reactions to be so cute and unlike the _usual_ Iceland.

"Stop? Stop what?" Norway asked rubbing much harder wanting Iceland to continue talking, "This?" he asked slipping his hand into Iceland's boxers.

All Iceland did was nod, though silent answers was a bad choice because this only made Norway want to do more to get Iceland to talk. Norway enjoyed watching Iceland struggle to talk in this state, it amused him greatly.

Norway pulled his hand out from Iceland's boxers. Iceland breathed a sigh of relief assuming Norway was now bored of this and was stopping. Iceland looked up to see Norway licking his fingers clean of the pre-cum. Iceland twitched slightly...finding what Norway was doing slightly _arousing_. Iceland quickly shook his head to rid of those types of thoughts.

Before Iceland could collect his thoughts, Norway had slipped off Iceland's

boxers as he was distracted. Though it was slightly hard not to suddenly feel that you were completely naked, Iceland was, no _is_ rather dense at times.

"H-Hey! I told you to stop!" Iceland protested glaring back at Norway watching intently.

"Stop...?" Norway asked as he leaned lower to Iceland's face. Norway slowly pushed his index finger into Iceland's hole. "Stop what?" Norway questioned quite amused. He leaned much closer and whispered into Iceland's ear "...but we've gone so far...why stop now?" Norway chuckled.

"Mmmmph!" Iceland muffled as he felt Norway's finger enter. Iceland arched back slightly.

Norway watched the reactions of his little brother intently, enjoying this a lot, more than he thought he would. Norway decided for himself that he wanted to take it up a notch. Norway slid one finger after another, stretching Iceland's hole.

The only response that Norway received was a squeak, muffled moans and the cringing of Iceland's body as he slowly stretched Iceland's hold and slowly thrusting Iceland with his finger.

_In and out._

This continued for a while. Norway wanted to hear at least a small moan escape Iceland's lips though so far that didn't seem likely to happen.

Norway slowly pulled out his fingers and watched Iceland's chest rise and fall, listening to Iceland panting quietly, or as quietly as he could. Norway unbuttoned his own pants letting it slid to the floor. He then pulled down his boxers stepping out of them. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hearing the sound of garments falling on the floor, Iceland lifted his head to see what Norway was doing, Iceland's eyes widened and his face flushed. He quickly looked away.

"N-Nor...what do you think you're doing...?" Iceland asked looking the other way, his face still rather flushed. He had an idea of what was happening, he hoped it wasn't _that_ though it was obvious it was.

"Hm? Ice...acting all clueless I see..." Norway said as he was readying himself.

"W-Wait! Nor...! P-Please d-don-AHHhh~" Iceland attempted to plead for Norway to stop but it was too late. Norway had entered and was shifting around getting comfortable before he began to thrust.

Norway pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, grunting as he did so.  
>"Ha..ha...Ahhh..." Iceland moaned.<p>

"N-Nor...p-please...ahh..." Iceland moaned, slightly biting his lip.

"Please...what...? Mmmgh..." Norway replied as he slammed into Iceland much harder.

"Ahhh!...p-please...h-hurry..." Iceland moaned loudly.

Norway nodded, and leaned down to lightly kiss Iceland on the forehead. Iceland closed his eyes, tightly. Norway pulled out and the slammed back in, hitting Iceland's prostate. On the impact, Iceland moaned from the pleasure. The feelings of pleasure and pain rushed through Iceland's body, the mixture of these feelings...there were no words to describe it.

Suddenly Iceland's body jolted causing his eyes to snap open. He was breathing heavily. He looked around to see that he was in bed, though fully clothed. He was about to sit up when he noticed an arm wrapped tightly around his body. Looking to his side, he was face to face with none other than his brother, Norway.

Then it all clicked, heat rushed to his face. How could he have a _dream_ about _that_ especially about him and his _brother_.

Iceland shook is head to forget about it. He looked up facing Norway again, except this time Norway was staring back.

"G-Good morning Nor...did I wake you...?" Iceland asked, though trying to hide his stuttering.

"Mmmm...no...not really...though I have something to ask you..." Norway mumbled.

Iceland blinked, eyeing Norway suspiciously.

"I was wondering...what did you dream about...since you're so _hard_...hm?" Norway smirked as he slowly slide his hand down Iceland's pants.

"A-Ah...!" Iceland didn't know what to say, face fully red and in a state of shock.

"Well...shall we do something to..._help_?" Norway asked amused leaning in closer to Iceland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
>Ah so sorry...It's so long...I didn't mean to make it so long.<br>I apologize if I jump around from one tense to another!  
>Hope you enjoyed reading it!<p>

If you're confused, Iceland doesn't live with Norway (Is what I think) but Norway had invited him over to stay for the night and he ended up dreaming about visiting Norway. Hope that isn't too confusing.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
